Pleasured secrets
by Dracotersexiness
Summary: It happens almost every night. She enters his room, to release all built up tension of any sort. My second Fanfic...chapter 3 up! This one is smutty! if offended, please do not read. ON PAUSE!
1. Chapter 1:You'll be back

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter, except the plot.

**A/N hey guys, this is my second fan fiction. I decided to write this because I couldn't wait to write another one! ****This is just something for you to enjoy while my other masterpiece is being written. Lol. Also, keep an eye out for chapter 11 on that one; I am having a bit of difficulty with it at the moment. It should be up soon…**

**So, on with the story…enjoy. P.S…DRACO IS SO F!$&ING HOT!**

**WARNING- this chapter is R rated. If offended, please do not read!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She walked down a darkened hallway of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

It was a late Friday night and she had just completed her patrol. She was heading to her common room, which she shared with the head boy, for a much needed sleep.

She could hear footsteps behind her. She didn't stop though. She knew whom they belonged to. She simply kept walking. As she walked for a few minutes she suddenly stopped and so did the person behind her. She smiled and lightly shook her head and continued walking.

Just as she was about to turn around a corner, she stopped and turned around coming face to face with her stalker.

'This really has to stop Malfoy' she said her arms crossed over. The handsome blonde looked back at her with his, all too well known smirk on his face. The dark shadows of the hallway sweeping across his face giving the mysterious look.

'Why would I when I know you love it?' he asked silkily. Hermione looked up at him. She was tired and didn't want this to keep going. She had lost heaps of sleep because of him.

'Love it? I don't think so. This is all just some sick game you are playing. It's not going to work' she said sternly.

'Oh, but Granger. It already has' her anger rising, she huffed and turned on her heal. 'I wonder how Potty and Weasel would react if they found out that their precious little mudblood wasn't as innocent as they thought?' she stopped dead, spun around and walked up to him. She was fuming now. He had mentioned her best friends. He smirked and put his hands in his pockets. He loved it when she was like this.

'You. Wouldn't. Dare' she said each word slow, clear and stern. 'This whole "Thing" is your fault'

'My fault? Were you not the one who came into my bedroom, Granger?' he said quirking and eyebrow.

'I only came to yell at you for leaving your books all over the desk, which I needed to use. You were the one that kissed me' she nearly yelled.

'Yes…' he said smoothly '…but that doesn't change the fact that you keep coming back' she didn't know what to say to that. Malfoy saw this and grinned in a cheeky way like he was thinking perverted thoughts. 'You know I'm right' he whispered into her ear. Shivers shot through her body.

'This has gone too far' she said softly. She turned around and headed for their common room. Malfoy stared at her retreating back.

'It doesn't matter Granger. You'll be back' his words penetrating her. He was right. He drew her in, she just couldn't get enough.

Hermione tossed and turned, trying to get to sleep. It didn't work. All this tension building. Stress building not to mention frustration and anger, needed to be released.

She got up and headed for her door, like she had been doing for the past few weeks. Her release waiting for her on the other side.

She opened her door and walked across to another. She looked up at the plaque that had _Draco Malfoy-Head Boy _written on it. She put her hand on the doorknob. Took a deep breath and opened the door.

'I told you, you would be back' came a husky voice from the other side. Hermione stepped in and closed the door.

_**Flashback** _

'Malfoy!' screamed a very agitated Gryffindor 'Malfoy you stupid git!' she stalked up the stairs.

Hermione and Malfoy always had fights about stupid things. It didn't really make any sense.

She knocked on his door.

'Malfoy!' no answer. She didn't care; she was too pissed off at this moment. She slammed the door open, no Malfoy. Just then, Malfoy stepped out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Water droplets running down his chiselled chest. Hermione observed him for a brief second, while dirty thoughts evaded her brain. She quickly shook her head _Damnit. Stop thinking like that!_

'Malfoy! How many bloody times have I told you NOT to leave all your crap on the desk? I need to use it and I am not going to clean up your mess' Malfoy was also getting quite annoyed by this interruption, he was getting ready to go out, when Hermione burst through the door.

'Whatever mudblood. I can leave my stuff there if I want to. It's a free country. Now could you kindly get your ugly mudblood ass out of here' Hermione was seething in anger.

'How dare you call me that, you piece of scum'?

'Oh, common Granger. You know you love it…' he walked over to her. She was almost lost of breath as she looked at him. He was know a few feet away from her '…it makes you all annoyed and angry…' he walked closer to her. Now only inched apart …'I love it when your like this, its hot!' Hermione, disgusted pushed him away and headed towards the door. She was quickly grabbed by the arm and spun around. Malfoy pushed her up against the wall. He looked her up and down.

'Pity such filth can have a body like yours' he said in a low, sexy voice.

Hermione looked up at him and saw the smirk on his face. _God he's sexy! What? NO! _She was fuming on the inside as he slowly pressed his body against her. 'Love the way you feel Granger' he said before he smashed his lips onto hers.

At first she resisted. That was until he ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she melted into the kiss. In a matter of seconds, the kiss became so intense, with tongues tasting each other, as if world had stopped.

Malfoy's tongue then ran along hers as she let out a soft moan. His hands were on her waist and her hands where on his back bringing him closer. He broke away from the kiss and began to lick and kiss his way down her neck. Hermione closed her eyes and moaned, as he found a spot on her neck that drover crazy and sucked on it, leaving his mark.

Reality hit her like a brick. She was snogging Malfoy! She pushed on his chest and broke away from him. They looked up at each other and saw the lust. She couldn't do this. She turned and walks out leaving a very sexually frustrated Malfoy behind.

_**End flashback**_

Hermione was moaning from pleasure as she was straddling Malfoy's hips and moving up and down. This hadn't been their first encounter.

Malfoy ran his hands around her hips and up her sides as he closed his eyes and took in his own pleasure and the moans coming from Hermione.

She stared to move faster and faster as her end was coming. The bed hitting the wall as they went. Moaning becoming deeper and deeper, she leaned down and captured him in a fiery kiss. She sat up and rode him harder and faster than before. Her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes and bit her lip as the fireworks exploded behind them. She screamed from the pleasure as she did. All this sent him over the edge. His eyes practically rolling in the back of his head as his end came.

Her movements slowed down until they came to a complete stop. She was spent. She looked down at him and pushed herself off. She got off the bed and looked for her clothes. She pulled them on while Malfoy watched her silently.

This was how it was most nights. Sometimes, she even fell asleep in his bed. But tonight she couldn't be bothered.

After they had kissed. More snogging sessions had occurred until one night, she had slept with him in this same manner, to take out all feelings on him. She was very sexually attracted to him and he to her. That's what made it to full of passion.

She headed towards the door

''Night Malfoy' she said in a hard toneand walked out and into her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N this story is a bit saucier than anything else. Bit more detailed. Hope you like it. It's just something to pass the time while I am writing my other one…**

**Ok, well all you have to do is review…thanx…next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:Have a late night again

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter. Except this plot.

**A/N hey guys, so sorry to keep you waiting. I got a little bit held up with my other fic. Which is going great by the way.**

**Well, here is chapter two…oh, and I just wanna thank my first eight reviewers.**

**-**Christy-**That's really amazing how someone who doesn't review until the end, does at the start of my story! Thanks.**

**-**we are the walrus

-aurora

-mnemosynesque

-pottersgurl07

-cloudyhead6

-givemeurcash

-PyroDeScorpio2

**Thanks you guys. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**WARNING-R-rated chapter. If offended please skip. It's slightly more graphic.

* * *

**

Hermione woke up the next morning in one of her moods. She had been so stressed lately because teachers had decided to pile on the homework. She also had the stress of everyday teenage life. Sometimes it all became too much. So, she took it out on Malfoy.

Hermione got out of bed, took a shower and headed to the common room kitchen to pour herself some much-needed coffee. She was incredibly tired and irritated because she was up late. (wink, wink).

Just as she was taking a sip, Malfoy strolled into the room, looking as sexy as always. Hermione didn't look up. She couldn't give him the time of day. Malfoy watched her, smirked and left the room.

* * *

Hermione headed down to breakfast and plopped down in the seat opposite Harry and Ron.

'Morning Mione' said Ron spitting food all over the table.

'Honestly, Ron. Is it possible for you to ever eat with out spitting?' she snapped.

She was too tired for this crap. Suddenly an all to familiar drawl came form behind her.

'Have a late night again, Granger?' she whipped around and saw Malfoy with his usual smirk.

'Get lost you ferret' she snapped.

'Oh, ouch. Granger, that hurt' he mocked, putting a hand over his heart. He bent down to her ear and whispered, all the while keeping his eye on Harry and Ron who were so angry, their knuckles turned white ' Although, these late nights of yours are very…pleasurable' he got up and turned on his heal, leaving Hermione very sexually frustrated.

She watched him leave through the Great hall doors and turned to Harry and Ron.

'Guys, so sorry I have to go. Um…I forgot a book in my common room. I'll see you later' she got up and hurried out the door.

She hurried down the corridor and saw Malfoy just turning the corner. She ran up behind him. She grabbed his cloak and pushed him into a broom closet.

'Cant get enough can you, mudblood' he said as she roughly pushed him against the shelf.

'Just shut up' she said as she smashed her lips onto his. Tongues duelling against each other. It was rough and passionate. She pushed him further back into the shelf, as she pressed harder against him. A moan escaping her lips as she did this.

Her hands went to the front of his robes and pushed it off. She then darted to the front of his shirt and ripped it off roughly, all the while not breaking the kiss. She couldn't wait any longer.

He smirked as she ripped his shirt. It showed how much she needed this. He broke the kiss to pull her shirt off. Instantly, their lips smashed together as it heated up. He kissed down her neck, past her chest and down her stomach. She let out a soft moan at the touch of his lips on her creamy skin. She needed him, she wanted him…and now.

She lifted him back up to her lips and kissed him once more. She moved her lips to his neck and roughly kissed him and licked him, on his sensitive part of the neck. He let out a groan.

'Now' she said against his neck. Malfoy opened his eyes.

'What?' he asked breathlessly

'Now, I want you now' she said coming up to kiss him once more with pure passion.

'You got it' he picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned around and hit her against the wall, a gasp of pleasure and pain ripped through her body.

He kissed her once more; all the while his hands touching her thighs under her skirt, he felt his way to his goal. Touching her there, she let out a moan of pleasure.

'Now' she said breathlessly. He took the order, unzipped his pants and trust into her. She almost screamed from the pleasure as he began to thrust into her. Moving faster and harder, hitting her up against the wall as they went. It was hard and rough. This turned her on more than she ever expected.

'Make it hurt!' she moaned. Malfoy was so turned on by this; he thrust deeper and deeper into her. She gasped and then moaned form the pure pleasured pain she was receiving.

As her end came, she clawed at his back leaving her mark as the fireworks began. She screamed out, this was all too much for him as his end came. Slowing down to a stop.

They were out of breath. She was still against the wall and he was still pressed up against her. She caught his lips in a breathless, passionate kiss. Tongues gliding across each other as he pulled out of her and put her down.

She pulled her self away and fixed up her clothes. She flicked her wand and her messed up hair went back to normal and all the marks she had down her body. Malfoy did the same, repairing his now, ripped shirt and fixing his hair.

She made a move towards the door and a pain shot up through her. She gasped and stopped closing her eyes. Malfoy smirked.

'You said make it hurt' he said seductively. She opened her eyes and snapped her head towards him.

'Whatever' she went to open the door, but she turned around 'oh, and don't go making little 'remarks' like you did earlier. I would really like it if 'this' stayed between us. I don't want my friends to know I'm sleeping with the enemy' she said sternly. Malfoy smoothly walked towards her.

'Don't worry mudblood. I wont tell wonder boy and weasel-bee that you are having hot, rough sex with me. And besides why wouldn't you be? I am the sex god of this place. You love it' He went in to kiss her, but Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed out of the cupboard.

* * *

'Shit!' she screamed, she was late for class, the halls were empty and she had…potions.

She walked as quickly as she could to the dungeons, trying to ignore the fact that she was in obvious pain from her little encounter. She smirked at the memory. She loved it when he was rough. A real turn on for her. He was so sexy and she couldn't handle not. Everything about him drove her wild. His smirk, his body, they way he talked. Even the insults, when they were hot and heavy. Just everything. Not to mention the tattoo he had on his left arm. Although it was the dark mark. It made him look even sexier. The mere thought was driving her insane.

She stumbled into potions.

'MISS GRANGER! YOU ARE VERY LATE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS. 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! NOW, TAKE A SEAT AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TALKING!' bellowed Snape. She could care less. She slowly walked over to Harry and carefully sat on her seat, gasping as she did from the pain.

'Are you alright?' asked a concerned Harry. She looked up at him.

'What? Ah, yea I...' she gasped again '…I just fell over when I was running down to get here. No big' she turned and looked at Malfoy, who was smirking at her. She glared at him giving him the don't-you-even-think-about-it look.

The class progressed as Hermione had a bit of difficulty sitting.

'Right; now you will be working with partners on a potion that can be very dangerous. It causes you to relive a memory. Any memory. And what you do in this memory, is observe it and take notes on what happens, but. This memory will be one that you shared with your partner. When you visit this, you will take notes and write a three foot essay on how it works and what you observed.' Hermione looked around the class. She knew she was going to be placed with Malfoy.

She looked over at him and he was staring back at her, with the same twinkle in his eye.

'...And last but not least, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger' Hermione took a deep breath and got up, moving slowly over to Malfoy.

'You seem to be in a bit of pain there Granger? What happened? Something big and hard come to hurt you' he smirked as his fellow Slytherins snickered. Hermione looked at him in shock. She sat down and leaned into his ear.

'What did I say about things like that? You good for nothing ferret' she whispered aggressively.

Malfoy smirked and whispered back.

'Oh common Granger, I am good for something' she felt his hand sneaking up her thigh 'and if I'm not mistaken…it makes you scream' she shivered at his words.

He sat up suddenly and went to get the ingredients. Hermione sat there sating in front of her at nothing but the wall.

She wanted him right now. This made her angry. Not to mention, having to work with him. She hated Snape more than ever. Making her work with the damn, sexy ferret she hated so much. She was pissed.

They worked all through potions in silence. Every now and again, he would make a remark that made her angrier because it was said in barley a whisper and she didn't want anyone to hear. He would also try to feel he up, but she was too angry to let him.

'Come now, Granger' he said caressing her thigh and whispering into her ear 'you know you want it' he said smoothly. Hermione snapped her head towards him.

'If you don't stop what you are doing right now, you will no longer have a hand' she snapped. Malfoy smirked.

'Oh, I love it when you like this. A real turn on' he went to touch higher but she jumped out of her chair and yelled at him.

'Don't you dare you disgusting little ferret!' Malfoy knew that he was getting to her. And because they were in class, she was pissed.

'MISS GRANGER! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY CLASS! ANOTHER 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR' she looked at Snape, she was seething in anger.

She sat back in her seat silently and ignored the smirking Malfoy next to her.

'Thanks a lot Hermione' came Ron's voice 'You cost us a whole 100 points' just then the bell rang. Everyone got up.

Hermione turned towards Malfoy.

'I'll deal with you later' she snapped. Malfoy smirked and leaned into her ear.

'Looking forward to it' he lightly nibbled on her ear and left the room.

Hermione sat there. First, she was very sexually frustrated form Malfoy. She was also pissed with him because he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. Then Snape had taken 100 points of Gryffindor and now Ron was upset with her. And it was only the start of the day.

Tonight…she needed release…

* * *

**A/N there you go, chapter two. This is way more graphic then my other fic. I wanted to do one where it was all sex for her. Teenagers! Oh well, please R&R and I'll have chapter 3 up soon. Toodles.**


	3. Chapter 3:Left hanging

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with Harry potter. Except this plot.

**A/N hope you liked that chapter. It very different to my other one. But it's all good. It's a bit darker and feisty. Not fluffy or anything. ****Thanks to all my reviewers and I will post a chapter for my other fic later. **

**Ok, on with the fic…WARNING-R-rated chapter. This fic is basically all R-rated.

* * *

**

Hermione stormed into the common room that night. She was extremely angry with Malfoy for making remarks like that in class.

She stormed up the stairs and towards his room. Not hesitating to knock on the door, she slammed it open. A look of fire in her eyes.

Malfoy shot bolt upright from his bed. He knew she was angry. But the sex was all too much better when she was.

She stalked over to him, her wand out.

'How dare you make comments like that in class. After I specifically told you NOT to say anything!' she moved closer and stood over him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, in nothing but boxers.

He smirked. He got up and started to walk towards her, because she was taking steps back.

She held her wand out. Becoming annoyed with this. Malfoy pushed the wand out of the way and slammed her into the wall behind her.

She yelled out in pain and snapped her eyes at him. She pulled her hand back and slapped him hard. He chuckled slightly and touched his cheek.

Hermione was fuming. He bent down into her ear and whispered 'Feisty' Hermione shivered. She put her hands to his chest and violently pushed him off her.

He fell to the ground.

'Don't mess with me Malfoy' she said standing over him. Malfoy simply smirked. Hermione turned on her heal and headed towards the door. Malfoy picked himself off the ground quickly. He quickly walked over to Hermione and put his hand on top of hers, on the doorknob. She tried to pull her hand out of his grip but he held her tighter.

'No you don't. You want to play like this? Fine!' he gabbed her and pushed her. She stumbled but managed to stay up.

He walked over to her. Hermione turned, but was pushed into the wall behind her. She let out a gasp and looked into his eyes. They were sort of glazed over. She pushed him again and tried to move, but he held her there.

'Let me go!' she yelled. Malfoy smirked. He pressed himself against her and ran his hand down the front of her chest, past her stomach and between her legs.

She let out a small gasp as he pressed her there. Their eyes not moving form each other's gaze.

'St-stop it Malfoy. Or I swear…I will…'

'You will what?' he said seductively. He pressed harder, earning a moan. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip. Suddenly, she snapped them open.

She pushed him again and he fell onto his back. She quickly jumped on top of him and smashed her lips onto his. After a few minutes, they broke apart panting.

Hermione put her hands down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. Malfoy watched her as his hands caressed the back of her thighs.

She pulled off her bra. He leaned up, putting his hands around her wait. He once again resumed the kiss. He kissed down her neck and to her chest. Moans and gasps released from her lips.

She brought him up for another powerful kiss. Full of heat and passion.

She ran her hands down his chest and stomach. Once they came to his boxers. She put her hand inside caressing him. He let out a groan and began attacking her neck.

He began to pant as his end came near. He put his hand out to stop her and pulled her out.

'No' he said breathlessly 'I don't want to end yet'

In one swift move, he was on top of her. He roughly kissed her and down her body. She kissed his neck and chest, leaving her mark where she could.

He went down to her skirt and lifted it up. He noticed she wasn't wearing any underwear. This turned him on more then ever.

'Naughty naughty Granger' he said silkily. He pulled his boxers off.

'Malfoy…now…please' Hermione couldn't handle waiting anymore. She needed him now.

He positioned himself between her legs and kissed her. Tongues gliding against each other as it grew heated and rough. She could feel him teasing her outside. She was crying for him to be inside her already.

He nibbled on the skin just under her earlobe.

'Tell me you want it' he whispered.

'I want it…now' she said in a low voice.

'Tell me you want me'

'I want you' her chest heaving. She craved him more than ever and it was driving her crazy.

'Scream it'

'I WANT YOU' with that he thrust into her. Hermione screamed from the pure and utter pleasure she was receiving as he thrust into her harder and deeper every time.

Moans and screams echoed around the room.

She wrapped her legs around his wait, pulling him in deeper. Her hands racking his back as her end was near.

Sweat began to pour off their bodies. Her chest heaving, her body feeling more pleasure as she began to meet each thrust. Her hips moving with his as she rubbed herself against him.

One deep, final trust, her end came. Screaming and leaving marks down his back. She drew blood this time.

The release that was felt between them was an explosion, as he came a moment later.

Both panting, he rolled off her and they lay next to each other.

* * *

Hermione walked slowly to breakfast the next morning. She was still tender from the encounter in the broom closet, but last nights had made it worse.

As she sat down, she winced. She caught Malfoy's gaze as he saw this. He smirked and winked at her.

'Herm, are you ok? You seem to be in pain' asked Ron

'No, no. I told Harry yesterday that I am fine. Ok?' she began to eat breakfast but was very distracted from the constant gaze she was receiving.

Finally. She looked up and met his. One look said everything. He got up and headed out the door.

A few moments later so did Hermione, ignoring the calls she was getting from Harry and Ron.

She walked down halls and corridors. Going up stairs and stairs heading to her common room. As she walked past a door, a hand shot out and grabbed her across the mouth. She didn't struggle. It was him. So obvious.

He pulled her into the room and pushed her against a desk.

'Enjoy last night Granger?' he asked silkily. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

'Malfoy…classes start soon. Can you just tell me what you want so I can go' He looked at the ground.

'Right, yes' with that, he smashed his lips to hers. He pushed her further into the desk.

He pulled away. With out breaking contact, he slid his hand under her skirt and into her underwear.

Grasping his shoulders, she let out a moan as he began to rub and touch her where she wanted to be touched.

Her breathing raggard, her chest heaving. Moans escaped her mouth as her end was painfully near.

She leaned against his chest, hands still on his shoulders, as he pressed harder.

Just as she was about to climax, he pulled away. Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Surely he wasn't going to leave her like that.

He walked towards the door. Just before leaving, he turns around.

'That's for messing with me last night mudblood' he said and walked out leaving a very angry and sexually frustrated Hermione behind.

* * *

**A/N I am sooo, sooo very sorry. First for it being a short chapter. Also,I am having trouble with my other story. I am completely stuck! It's so annoying. But I guarantee to have a chapter up soon.**

**Also, very sorry for this one being late.**


	4. IMPORTANT AN

A/N: I am writing this because I want to warn all my readers (you guys) that I will be starting school tomorrow and I will not be having enough time to write chapters on my stories. I am starting year 12, which equals enormous amounts of homework.

**I will update when I can and writing when I can, so please keep an eye out for them all. I will be writing a sequel to Addicted to the enemy, and I Hate Everything About You is not a one-shot. There will be a chapter for that one too…and for my other stories as well. **

**Thank you all so much for reading my fics. I am so happy to know that you like them and to know that you cried in Addicted to the enemy was bloody awesome! Thanks.**

**I love you guys heaps…byes.**


End file.
